CLASSIFIED
by Percabeth418
Summary: I awoke with a splitting headache. I felt a strong muscular arm wrapped around my waist, so I rolled over on one side. To my surprise, I saw a handsome man with jet black hair and a tan complexion, facing me. I held my breath for a moment; shocked. I couldn't quite recall all of last night's events. So… I, naturally ran them through my head as best I could... -AU- Percy/Annabeth
1. Chapter 1: What Happened Last Night

Annabeth Chase; a college student at the University of New York City, was normally very responsible. She always got straight A's (she made sure of that) and was always on time for all of her classes. She studied hard for exams, often staying up late to do the extra credit homework assignments, and _always_ triple checked her work.

Annabeth's POV:

I awoke with a splitting headache. I felt a strong muscular arm wrapped around my bare waist, and so I rolled over on one side. To my surprise I saw a handsome man, with jet black hair and a tan complexion, facing me. I held my breath for a moment; shocked. I couldn't quite recall all of last night's events. So… I naturally ran through last night's events as best I could, with as much detail as possible.

 **-Line break-**

 _Flashback to earlier last night_

 _ **-Last Night-**_

Normally, I was very responsible. I always turned in my work, and was on time for my classes. But tonight was different…

The girls (Piper, and Hazel) and I decided to head to the club for a night out. It was Piper's idea. She'd already convinced Hazel into going out, and she was usually the shy type. At first, I'd of course refused; but then she'd lectured me about how she could tell I'd been really stressed out lately. Well, of course I was stressed out! What with all of the extra curricular classes I was taking; and how I was overworking myself. She said, and I quote, that I "Needed to ease up a bit, and take a break from my studies; and have some fun for a change." As much as I hated to admit it… she was right, I needed a break from all this. "One night out," I'd told myself, I'll get back to studying tomorrow night… Oh how wrong I was.

I had decided on wearing a stormy grey mini dress, that had a nice heart shaped neckline, along with some below the shoulder straps, and a little criss-cross along the back of the rather tight fitting dress. I also decided on wearing a black choker necklace, with a pair of plain, black high heels, to complete my look. All while still keeping my outfit fairly simple.

 **-Line Break-**

I was walking towards the bar to order a drink when a tall brown haired man intercepted my path. "Well hey there hot stuff!" *hicup* he said wobbling closer to me.

I could barely contain my laughter. I couldn't believe he was hitting on me; when there were tons of other girls in here, who would willingly sleep with him… Assuming that's what he wanted from me, by the way he was looking me up and down. Pervert. He was very clearly drunk, I could practically taste the alcohol on his breath; and he smelled awful.

"Can I buy you a drink!" he smirked.

He then reached forward and tried to grab my waist, in an attempt to pull me closer to him, but I side stepped out of his grasp.

"Umm, no thanks…" I said trying to sound as polite as possible.

"Awww Come'on now doll! Don't be like that. You know you want me…" he whispered in my ear trying to act seductive. He failed; I found it completely and utterly disgusting.

"No, I really don't." I said. "Now please leave me alone." I asked kindly, trying to back away from the drunken man.

Suddenly he lunged forward, aggressively grabbed my waist and kissed me hard on the mouth…

"Urghhh!" I shouted as I pushed him away from me. "Get off of me you creep!" I screamed at him. Then I slapped him across face. I quickly turned away to go to the bar when he grabbed my wrist and twisted me towards him.

"Oh c'mon, I know you liked it…" he said; with a smug smile on his face.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted; then proceeded to punch the drunken man in the face. I'd punched him square in the jaw.

The man leaned over, grabbed his jaw, and massaged it with his hand. "Aww!" he cried out in pain.

I stood there, shocked at my sudden burst of anger; when the drunk man stood upright and grabbed me by my arms and waist. I struggled to get away from him. He leaned in closer to me, and was already inches from my face when he said, "You're feisty. I like that in my women"

I stared in disgust at this man. I was about to punch him again, when all of a sudden, someone came and shoved the man from the side; pushing him into the wall in the process.

"Hey man, back off!" I could hear the anger in the man's voice. "What do you think you're doing!" he shouted. I stood there for a second, puzzled by what had just occurred. I figured, this man might have been drunk as well; and maybe he thought I was his girlfriend, or something of the sort. The stranger yelled at the drunken man again, "She asked you to leave her alone! Can't you take even the slightest, hint of when to back off? She's not f**king interested in you!" He shot the drunken man one last evil glare before turning his attention to me.

When he looked over at me, he must've noticed my shocked my face; because he then softened his expression to a small, yet stunning smile that could've immediately made any girl's heart melt. I instantly felt chills crawling up my spine. Holy Hera! The man was incredibly handsome. He had jet black hair, a surfer's tan, and eyes the most beautiful shade of green I'd ever seen. They reminded me of the ocean. I could have stared at them forever. Then he turned away and reality settled in.

The drunken man started to get up, but then he settled back down. "Jacka*s," mumbled the handsome stranger.

The handsome man looked over at me once more with those beautiful sea green eyes. My gods those eyes, they were so green, yet, they had kind of a turquoise tint to them as well. His irises seemed to go on forever. I could just stand there, thoroughly examining his eyes, for hours, and hours, and hours, and hours, and... "Anyway," the man seemed to be continuing something, I must've not been paying very close attention… "I'm really sorry about all that," he said. "My name's Percy by the way… umm, Percy Jackson."

"Oh... uh, huh, yep it's fine." I stuttered. Ugh... I am not usually at a loss for words like this. "Thank you, for umm stepping in when you did, Percy."

"Oh, it's no problem. I really hate it when jerks like him try to take advantage of pretty girls…" Percy suddenly stopped talking, but as soon as he'd said that last part he blushed crimson. "I, er... uh," He stuttered.

I let out a small laugh at him being flustered by me. I liked that he had called me pretty. "The name's Chase... Annabeth Chase." I said, mimicking James Bond.

He laughed at that. "Well then Chase… You wanna to go dance?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure," I said, "Sounds like fun Jackson." He laughed at my using of his last name.

I usually turned most guys down when they asked me if I wanted to dance or get a drink with them. Yet, I didn't turn Percy down. Why not? I don't know. I have a special feeling about him. He's different.

 **-Line Break-**

Percy and I had been dancing for quite a while, but then a slow song came on… At this point, I had almost completely forgotten about me wanting to go the bar for a drink in the first place; when I began to crave a drink.

"Do you want to get some drinks?" He asked me right on cue, after the slow song had just started. He seemed to have read my mind just then. It's almost as if he knew about me wanting to get a drink.

But then, I thought for a moment… "Sure." I smiled, "But after this song, I kind of like it..."

"Sounds good," Percy said, sounding kind of surprised... "But it's pretty hard to dance to this type of song, don't you think?"

"Not if you dance slowly…" I smiled, as I looked up at him suggestively.

He smirked, getting what I was hinting at. "Oh… guess we'll have to dance slowly then, won't we?…"

"I guess we will." I said smiling. Pleased that my comment took him by surprise.

 **A/N: Hey guys I'm back! Rather than explaining why I was gone for so so long, I'm just going to keep writing… see you very soon! I hope you guys liked this new story idea I came up with… it's quite different from the writing style I normally do, but I wanted to give it a shot. Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**

 **xoxoxo -Percabeth418**


	2. Chapter 2: Dancing

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back! So, just so you guys know I already have a plan and layout for the beginning of this story… but I am very open to suggestions! So, that being said, if you have any suggestions please put them in the reveiws! Okay now let's get to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I doughnut "Haha!" (That was for Blackjack) own 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians' or 'Heroes of Olympus' all of those rights go to Uncle Rick. Though, the idea for the following story, and it's plotline belong to me.**

 _ **Chapter 1: What Happened Last Night?**_

 _(Recap)_

 _Annabeth's POV:_

" _Sounds good," Percy said, sounding kind of surprised... "But it's pretty hard to dance to this type think?"_

" _Not if you dance slowly…" I smiled, as I looked up at him suggestively._

 _He smirked, getting what I was hinting at. "Oh… guess we'll have to dance slowly then, won't we?…"_

 **Chapter 2: Dancing**

Annabeth's POV:

The dance floor looked like one you would see during a club scene on a TV show. It was all white and was cut into squares by black lines. The squares lit up different colors, and would change colors to the beat of the music.

As the slow song began, the lights on the dance floor started to slow down, mimicking the flow of the slow, and graceful music. The colors of the lights changed as well. They went from a selection of bright reds, yellows, greens, and electric blues. To a more subtle set of colors; sky blue, and lavender. There may have been some light green in there as well, but once Percy and I started dancing, I kinda stopped paying attention to the lights in the floor.

Percy gently placed his hands on my waist, as I draped my hands around his neck. He gave me a small smile, and I smiled back. We locked eyes for a moment. As we swayed back and forward to the beat, I decided I'd felt relieved that I had decided to come out tonight. I was definitely enjoying myself a heck of a lot more then I thought I would tonight.

Once we locked eyes, I got a chance to really study his eyes up close. They were without a doubt the most beautiful shade of green I'd ever seen. They were an even prettier shade of green than my friend Red's "Rachel Elizabeth Dare" eyes. Percy's eyes were an aqua or sea green color that reminded me of whirlpools, and the ocean; whereas Rachel's eyes were more of a bright green, and resembled that of an emerald.

I found it strange that I was okay dancing with Percy. Normally I hated it when guys asked me if I wanted to dance with them. And when they did ask I just simply smiled and said, _"No thank you"._ A lot of the times they'd leave me alone after that. Other times I'm not so lucky, but neither are they… I make sure of that. I most likely always turned guys away, and then kicked them in the groin if they kept messing with me once I told them no. Like the drunk man that had hit on me earlier. Only, I didn't get a chance to kick him in groin yet, since Percy intervened.

Though I was skilled in martial arts and hand to hand combat, dancing wasn't something I did too often. I knew how to dance, quite well actually. Martial arts and dancing, aren't as different as one might think. When you are using martial arts, it is like you are dancing. Each move requires a certain level of skill, balance, flexibility, and power. If you do not have the balance and flexibility to do a certain move, you won't be able to do it.

It seemed as if Percy had had some former dance experience as well. We danced very well together. Our bodies moved in sync with one another as we danced. Usually it takes years of dancing and practice, with the same partner to learn how they move, and for your movements to mimic and mirror theirs. And them the same for you. But Percy and I barely knew each other, at least I thought we did. Yet, we moved perfectly in sync with one another, and danced like we'd been dancing together for years now. There was definitely something between us.

He spun me around and I laughed lightly. When I came back around to face him, I noticed a slight twinkle in his sea green eyes. I could see the reflection of my stormy grey eyes in his. We just stood there silently for a moment looking into eachother's eyes; each probably trying to figure out what the other was thinking.

It was Percy who broke the veil of silence, hanging in the air. He just chuckled. Nothing funny happened so I was puzzled as to why…

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing, " he smiled. "It's just,-"

Percy was cut off by the ending of the slow song we had been dancing to. I'd wished the song could have lasted a bit longer; I wanted to know what Percy was about to tell me.

"Oh, uh the song's over…" he faltered.

I noticed though, that he didn't remove his hands from around my waist.

"Mhmm. That was fun." I added. Not making any effort to move my hands from their current position; which was draped around Percy's neck.

"So do you want to go get those drinks now?" he asked softly.

"Of course," I smiled, removing my hands from around his neck and sliding them down his arms, to then grasp his hand and weave him through the crowd with me towards the bar.

As I Percy headed towards the bar, I thought I noticed a familiar face in the crowd. _"No," I thought, "it couldn't be him. There's no way he's here!"_ I decided my mind was just playing weird tricks on me and hurried over to the bar to get drinks. Percy looked at me wearily once we sat down, but he didn't say anything. We we're about to order, as the bartender walked over to us. We hadn't even ordered our drinks yet, when I felt a hand cover my eyes…

"Guess who," said an all too familiar voice.

I didn't have to guess to know who it was behind me...

 **A/N: Ooh cliffhanger! Who do you think is behind Annabeth! First person to get the answer correct gets a shout out! Next update will be up soon! Love you guys! Buh-Bye!**

 **xoxoxo -Percabeth418**


	3. Chapter 3: Luke pt1

**A/N: Told you guys I'd be back soon this time! Love you! Here's Chapter 3.**

 **Important Info:** I recently started a community so please feel free to check that out! It's called "The Best of Percabeth" I am currently looking for some staff members! So just PM me if you would like to join! I also started a forum called "The Seven & Friends" The first thing I will be doing is a "You Blush You Lose" role play game! Two PJO/HoO characters can play at a time. The goal is to make the other character blush first. Once one character blushes it is two different character's turn. If you know your character would blush at a comment you should be honest and blush. You pick the character you would like to play as. But, you can switch after a turn is over. Other characters can make side comments during the two player's turns, and can have side conversations as well. So, I hope you find that interesting! Once again I am looking for members, and you can PM me if you have any questions or concerns. BTW PLEASE check out the poll I started! **Voting closes** _ **September 27'th**_ so make sure you get your results in!

 **Disclaimer: I doughnut "Haha!" (That was for Blackjack) own 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians' or 'Heroes of Olympus' all of those rights go to Uncle Rick. Though, the idea for the following story, and it's plotline belong to me.**

 **Shout Out: Nice job to** **imasurvivor21** **You were the first to answer correctly! Once this chapter is up, I swear on the River Styx *thunder booming in the background* that I will go check out some of your PJO/HoO stories and leave some reviews! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Chapter 2: Dancing**

 _(Recap)_

 _Annabeth's POV:_

 _As I Percy headed towards the bar, I thought I noticed a familiar face in the crowd. "No," I thought, "it couldn't be him. There's no way he's here!" I decided my mind was just playing weird tricks on me and hurried over to the bar to get drinks. Percy looked at me wearily once we sat down, but he didn't say anything. We we're about to order, as the bartender walked over to us. We hadn't even ordered our drinks yet, when I felt a hand cover my eyes…_

" _Guess who," said an all too familiar voice._

 _I didn't have to guess to know who it was behind me…_

 **Chapter 3: Luke**

Annabeth's POV:

I swatted the man's hands away. "Don't touch me you d*ck!" I turned around and yelled in the man's face.

"Oh come'on Annie, you know you miss me." he smirked.

"No Luke… I really don't." I sneered at him.

 _*Surprise! Surprise! It was Luke! Did you get the answer right?!*_

"And for the last time you little sh*t!" I snapped at him, "My _name_ is Annabeth!"

"Hey man I think you should leave."

I heard a stern voice behind me. _Percy._ No, I am Annabeth Chase. I fight my own battles.

"No Percy!" I said. The anger rising in my voice. He looked at me, shock written over his handsome face.

"What?! Why can't I beat him into a pulp?!" he said, surprised, as well as angry.

"Because Percy," I looked at him pleadingly, "I can fight my own battles."

While Percy was distracted looking at me… Luke swung at him. Luckily Percy had lighting fast reflexes and ducked. I lunged at Luke, tackling him to the ground. I proceed punching him in the face, until Percy forced me off of him. I struggled to get away from Percy's firm grasp; wanting to punch Luke again for what he put me through.

Percy finally released me from his grasp of steel, only to turn me around so that I was now facing him. "Annabeth," he said my name soothingly in an attempt to calm me down. "Take deep breaths okay. It's okay Annabeth, just calm down."

Once I was calm Percy let me go. The second I turned around my face was met with a huge _*slap*_ I Stumbled backwards in pain as well as surprise. Had Luke really just hit me! He promised… he promised…

That's when Percy lost it…

 **Important Info:** I recently started a community so please feel free to check that out! It's called "The Best of Percabeth" I am currently looking for some staff members! So just PM me if you would like to join! I also started a forum called "The Seven & Friends" The first thing I will be doing is a "You Blush You Lose" role play game! Two PJO/HoO characters can play at a time. The goal is to make the other character blush first. Once one character blushes it is two different character's turn. If you know your character would blush at a comment you should be honest and blush. You pick the character you would like to play as. But, you can switch after a turn is over. Other characters can make side comments during the two player's turns, and can have side conversations as well. So, I hope you find that interesting! Once again I am looking for members, and you can PM me if you have any questions or concerns. BTW PLEASE check out the poll I started! **Voting closes** _ **September 27'th**_ so make sure you get your results in!

 **A/N: Okay, okay, I know it's super short but there's a good reason! Next chapter will be pretty action packed! So keep an eye out… I swear on the River Styx that it will be much longer than this chapter. Please leave a review and tell me what you think so far!**

 **xoxoxo -Percabeth418**


	4. Hey I'm looking for a co-author!

**A/N: Hey guys, so I know you're probably really pissed at me… *exaggerated sigh* But I have some news!**

 **I know I haven't been updating a lot, okay… okay… fine, at ALL lately and I'm really sorry for that, but I was just had a lot going on with school and everything… Anyway!**

 ***~REALLY IMPORTANT NEWS!~***

So I'm looking for some help with my stories! I am looking for a few people who are open to being kind of like a beta reader to me; well... not exactly a beta reader... but- You know what… just keep reading…

I'm looking for someone who I can PM my plot line ideas for the chapters, or maybe my hopeful plot line for the story in general.

I would give you my plotline ideas for the next three or four chapters ahead of time, all at once. This way, you can get an idea of where I hope to go with the story, or just that chapter even. If you have any major plot twist ideas, or suggestions you think would improve the story, you can PM me. Once you PM me your plotline ideas, I'll decide whether or not I would like to add them in. (But I am usually very open to new ideas and will probably say yes)

You would then write the chapter, and PM it to me. I'll go over it and tweak it if I see necessary, or whatever the case, then PM it back to you for approval and make sure you're okay with, (if any at all) the changes I may have made. Then I will upload the chapter! This way with more help I get the chapters out and will therefore be updating much more frequently! You of course get full credit for your work! As well as a shout out when each chapter is uploaded.

So that is pretty much the process I hope to go through, and how things would work. I will of course write on my own when I can, and update as well. With a sort of co-author, my stories would be updated much more frequently!

In return for all of your help, I'll review most, if not all of your chapters on as many of your stories as you want me to!

Also… surprise! I have two accounts! I use the other one for reviewing only! I'll right a bonus chapter on one of my stories of your choice and PM it, to whoever can figure out which one other account is mine! I'll give you a hint! *It has to do with my dog!* if you go back to when I first started fanfiction... my dog's name is up there somewhere... Anyway! Thanks so much for understanding the super long wait! Love you guys! Oh… and I'm sorry this wasn't a real chapter!

 **xoxoxo -Percabeth418**


	5. Chapter 4: Luke pt2

**A/N: Oh my gods! I am so sorry the last chapter was so short promise this one is much longer! I made the last one so short because the way the story breaks up it just perfect! I mean come'on...** _"_ That's when Percy lost it…" **That is a great last line for a chapter! Okay, okay, anyway… you only had to wait… I don't know a few weeks, a month maybe for the next chapter!**

 **Much better waiting time than waiting a freakin YEAR for "The House of Hades" Even the cliffhanger isn't near as bad as Uncle Rick's!** _"Percabeth in Tartarus!"_ **I repeat,** _"Percabeth in Tartarus!"_ **Okay sorry for my rambling! And thank you to those of you who actually read the A/N last chapter! Comment "Chicken Nugget" in the reviews if you actually read the author's notes… the first 5 reviewers for this chapter get a shout out and recommendation for one of their stories! Just be sure to let me know which one in the reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians book series, nor do I own the Heroes of Olympus book series. All rights reserved to Rick Riordan.**

 **Alright… on to the story! Oh also, While I was re-reading this chapter, I found that I made Percy and Annabeth kind of OoC, so please let me know how you think I did in the reviews!**

 **Chapter 3: Luke**

 _(Recap)_

 _Annabeth's POV:_

 _Once I was calm Percy let me go. The second I turned around my face was met with a huge *slap* I Stumbled backwards in pain as well as surprise. Had Luke really just hit me! He promised..._

 _That's when Percy lost it…_

 **Chapter 4: Luke** _ **pt.2**_

Annabeth's POV:

"Alright, that's it!" Percy roared at Luke.

His eyes were filled with anger. The colors in his eyes seemed to swirl. The aqua and sea green clashing together, both fighting for dominance. They crashed and swiveled as if mimicking the harsh waves of an unforgiving ocean.

You mother f**king son of a b**ch!" Percy lunged forward towards Luke."That is not how you treat a lady! You keep your hands off her you little sh*t! No one touches her!

He never even saw Percy coming… The split second after Luke's hand collided with my face, Percy lunged forward and punched him in the jaw with as much force he possibly could. He punched him so hard he fell over; he would've hit the ground had Percy not snatched him up, just to hit him again. This time Luke smacked the hard floor with a thud.

Percy turned to me and asked if I was okay. I gave him a weak nod to let him know that I was alright. He lifted up my chin to take a look at my cheek, which I could tell was already starting to swell up. Then I saw Luke about to hit him… I tried to warn him but since my cheek was swollen all that came out was a weird grunting noise.

Percy got punched in the ribcage and staggered sideways.

"Percy!" I squeaked, "Percy!" I was so focused on Percy that I didn't notice Luke advancing on me.

"Look out!" Percy yelled. To far away to help at the moment.

I turned just in time to avoid Luke's hand hitting me in the face. I spun out of the way. He came forward, but hesitated his next move. I decided to use this to my advantage, I stomped down hard on his foot with my sleek black heels. (I'd totally have to thank Piper for that later)

"Urggh!" he held his foot groaning.

I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him so close are noses were but centimeters apart. I glared directly into his eyes. They were a cool shade of icy blue, all the color had been sucked out long ago. I remembered how blue they used to be; how full of life they once were. But that was long ago. "Family Luke. You promised!" I sneered at him. I kneed him right in the nuts and watched in satisfaction as he double over in pain.

"Ha! Serves him right for being such a dick!" I thought. My celebration was short lived… Luke managed to rise, and take a swing at me again, this time the throw was unexpected. He caught me off guard, and managed to punch me in the stomach.

"Gahhh" I screamed.

Percy, now in range of the fight wrapped his arm around Luke's neck and threw him around. He reached out, to grab Luke's arm and yanked downward. Luke fell forward with a crash. He smacked his head on the bar in the process; thus knocking him out cold.

I meanwhile, am doubled over, coughing, by the bar. I moaned and clutched my stomach in pain. Percy grunted in anger. He turned to me and worry coursed its way through his eyes. He took a step towards me. But clutched his ribcage in pain. I guessed now that the fight was over, Percy's adrenaline faded. Causing him to now feel the full effect of the pain in his body. But despite that, he managed to make his way to me.

Percy came over and knelt at my side. He clutched his ribcage and groaned.

"Ouch," he winced, gesturing towards Luke. Trying to lighten the mood. "Well he's gonna have a bruise tomorrow." I laughed at his reaction to the situation. But it honestly, sounded more like a wheeze. Either way it only made my stomach hurt even more.

"Annabeth," Percy asked me. His voice full of worry and concern, "Are you alright?"

I didn't respond. I was too busy focusing on the pain in my stomach

"Annabeth!", I snapped back into reality.

"Huh," I murmured. "What, yeah I'm fine."

I struggled to get up, and Percy held out his hand to help me; I accepted, and was swept up off of my feet as if I were lighter than air. The momentum pushed me into his strong arms. My hands were swept across his chest… (Oh my gods Annabeth! This is so cliche.) My brain kept telling me… It was right, this whole situation was quite cliche. But somehow it also felt right. Being here. With Percy. It just felt, natural.

(Ugh. I mentally scolded myself. I am seriously starting to sound like a freakin' Disney Princess! It's revolting!)

But I wasn't quite sure what else to do… so, I kissed him.

 **A/N: Hey guys! Okay, so I know this chapter was super short! But I'm working on it! I swear it on the River Styx that I will make it up to you guys! *Thunder claps in backround* Eventually...**

 **Let me know what you thought of this chapter! How should I have Percy react to the kiss! What should happen next! Please be sure to let me know in the reviews!**

 **xoxoxo -Percabeth418**


End file.
